


Rumour has it

by Melko_r



Series: Daddiest [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, not as bad as you might think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melko_r/pseuds/Melko_r
Summary: I wrote this at 6am don't expect much :/





	Rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: adorbs_lovers_united  
> Hope you liked! Leave kudos and comments :3

Lucien's legs swung carelessly off of the wooden fence him and Ernest were currently perched on.

Ernest coughed slightly as he took another drag of the blunt him and Lucien were passing between them. It was passed once again to the young goth as he let thick smoke clod his lungs again.

"Hey dude, this had better not be that cheap, fake shit again." Ernest gave a sideways glare to the other beside him.'

"Chill kiddo. It's real. My dad would fucking kill me if knew." Lucien replied as he tugged slightly on his snake bites.

Silence filled the air once again.

It was currently 2:00pm and the boys had been skipping school all day. None of them were in favour of going back now, they both agreed that gym was the absolute fucking worst.

As Ernest finished the blunt; he stubbed it out to the other side of him and rested his head on Lucien's shoulder, letting out a long sigh.

It's been about a month since the two had started dating.

Their dads were unaware of the relationship and had intended to keep it that way. Amanda, however, knows everything. She had walked in on them one fateful day shortly after they had begun dating.

She gives them a smirk whenever she sees them together..

It was always the same with the two lovers. If one day they wanted to take a break from school, they'd skip and do _whatever_ they pleased.

A few moments of peaceful silence passed before Ernest spoke up again.

"Y'know L...there's been some rumours circulating the school again..."

Lucien looked slightly towards the younger.

"Oh yeah? Lemme guess, about that time in math when you-" Lucien was cut short as Ernest lifted his head sharply up.

"No! Fucking hell stop bringing that up would you."

Lucien snickered at the youngers reaction.

"Listen, it's about your dad again. It isn't right what these fuckheads have been saying man."

The boy beside him went silent at the mention of his father. Ernest knew he didn't have to explain anymore for Lucien to understand.

"Shit" Lucien said simply.

"Hey L, it's cool okay? I talked to my dad at home yesterday. He said he's gonna do everything in his power to stop those idiots from saying shit."

Lucien had turned away from his boyfriend and kept his gaze on the floor under him. All of a sudden the guilt set in about skipping his classes when he had promised not to.

Lucien loved his father, he really did. Even through his rough childhood when his dad was transitioning and his other _father_ had left them because of it.

But Lucien couldn't break down. not in front of his frie- boyfriend.

Moments later he hopped off of the fence and onto the soft ground below him.

"Hey fuckwit"

Ernest was about to retort to the nickname when Lucien leaned in and captured his lips in a brief kiss.

His cheeks coloured up to a deep shade of crimson as he struggled to say anything.

"Thank you, idiot." Lucien spoke with a soft smile on his face before he walked on and headed for his house.

"H-hey where are you going?!"

The other turned shortly and said:

"I need to be with my dad."


End file.
